Time
by Aki-chan26- AgnosticAngel
Summary: It's been 20 years since Ichigo lost his powers, so what happens when Karukura town is slaughted! and who the hell are these kids! full summary inside. lame summary is lame. much awesomer than it sounds. T for language, violence, death, etc.
1. Time Prequil chap

**Time **

Prologue

Warnings: Rated T for language, blood, gore, violence, (implied) character death, etc

This is a Bleach Fanfic, so what did you expect? ^^

Summary: It's been 20 years since Ichigo fought Aizen and lost his Shinigami powers. He and his friends have settled down to their lives as 'regular humans.' The Soul Reapers have continued to watch over the souls of both the living and the dead, and have pushed thoughts of the orange-haired 'ryoka' to the back of their minds. So what happens when a large-scale attack all but obliterates Karakura Town? Where is everyone! And who the hell are these kids!

I OW NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

*******Prologue*******

*3rd person POV*

Ichigo Kurosaki unlocked the door to his house and stepped into the dark hallway. He slipped of his shoes and soundlessly made his way into the kitchen, trying his best not to wake anyone as he pulled out the leftovers his wife of 17 years had made. Ichigo finished heating up a bowl of stir-fry and sat down to eat, the only light coming from the moon through the window over the kitchen sink. He absently popped a spoonful of vegetables in his mouth.

'…17 years, huh?' He thought.

A lot had happened in the last 20 years. Ichigo was 35 now, and had finally settled down. Not six months after losing his powers, he had started dating his longtime friend Tatsuki. Not even two years later he had proposed. They got married and about a year after found out Tatsuki was pregnant with their oldest daughter, Yukina. She was nearly 15 now.

When Yukina had turned 12 they found out Tatsuki was pregnant again, this time with their son, Senri. He had just turned 3. Thank God Ichigo ran the local hospital, because they never would have been able to support both the kids. Especially while Tatsuki was pregnant, because she couldn't work.

Tatsuki ran the local Dojo. She was damn good at it too. She'd trained more than one kid who'd gone on to be a star athlete, and all the kids loved her.

Even if she did kick their ass' on a regular basis.

Ichigo was so lost in thought that he didn't sense anyone behind him until he felt arms wrap around his neck. He looked up to see his wife, her black hair falling around her face and a sleepy smirk on her lips.

"Why're you so late? Do you realize what time it is?" She asked, a teasing tone in her voice. Ichigo laughed quietly and nodded apologetically.

"Sorry, paperwork's a bitch." He said tiredly. Tatsuki nodded and let go as he stood up and put his dish in the sink. He washed it so he wouldn't have to deal with it in the morning and dried his hands before turning around to smile at his wife. The light from the moon defined her jaw and made her look ivory pale. Her hair looked much darker than usual, contrasting sharply with her skin. She had on one of Ichigo's t-shirts as a sleep shirt. He smirked and walked over, taking her hand and leading her towards the living room and up the stairs towards their bedroom. He stopped and motioned for her to go ahead. She gave him a knowing smile and walked past him towards the door at the far end of the hall. She glanced back once before shutting the door quietly.

Ichigo stood on the landing for a moment, enjoying the silence before walking quietly towards the first door on the right. He eased it open and slipped inside, smiling at the scene before him.

His 14 year old daughter, Yukina, was asleep with a book laying open on her chest. He laughed softly and moved it to the nightstand, marking her page absently. He'd done this enough times that it didn't surprise him anymore. He glanced at a clock on her nightstand.

'_2:01 am._'

He glanced around as he grabbed the blanket that had been kicked onto the floor.

His daughter had insisted on decorating her own room, and the crammed bookshelves, messy computer desk, and blackish-gray walls and bedspread just seemed to reinforce her little brothers theory that she was some type of monster. She scared him sometimes, but Ichigo knew that if anyone messed with Senri, Yukina would kick their ass.

He carefully pulled the covers over her and stood up silently watching his daughter sleep, her hair spread around her in soft waves, her breathing soft and deep.

She was a lot like him, which wasn't exactly a good thing. She had inherited his spiky-orange hair and his chocolate brown eyes, which people always seemed to hassle her about. She didn't mind though. She had also inherited her fathers temper and from a young age she was a feisty, opinionated kid. It didn't bother him though, because both he and his wife knew their daughter could hold her own in a fight and take whatever pain came with it. She was determined, tenacious, and protective.

She was just like her father.

Ichigo smiled softly at his daughters sleeping form and backed out of the room silently. He walked silently to the second door on the left and pushed it open to glance in at his three-year-old son.

Senri was asleep in his 'big-boy bed,' shaped like a red race car. Ichigo walked over, careful not to trip over the crayons, clothes, and toy cars that littered the floor. The sky-blue and green of his son's bedroom walls and carpet were reduced to grays and blacks in the shadows, making it even harder not to step on anything.

He stopped near his son's bed and smiled slightly. Senri was clutching an old stuffed bear to his chest, the blankets pulled up to his chin. His inky-black chin-length hair, which he had inherited from Tatsuki, fell in sleep-mussed spikes around his face. Oddly enough, instead of brown eyes his son had somehow inherited bright blue eyes. No one could figure out how it had happened, but he was adorable either way. Ichigo backed carefully out of his sons room and walked into his own bedroom.

Tatsuki had fallen asleep already so Ichigo shrugged out of his gray t-shirt and his black jeans, pulling on a pair of flannel pants and a loose white t-shirt. He got into bed carefully before quietly pulling Tatsuki against him, making sure not to wake her up. He glanced at the clock as he started to drift off.

'_2:31 am._'

He yawned and let his eyes close, falling asleep within minutes.

*At soul society*

Captain Commander Yamamoto had been reading through some reports when he heard the footsteps racing towards his door. He looked up just in time to see them fly open and a desperate messenger rushing in. The boy his the ground in a quick boy.

"SIR! I apologize for the intrusion, but there is an emergency!" He said breathlessly. Yamamoto nodded, urging the boy to continue.

"We have just received reports of huge amounts of reiatsu…in Karakura town."

Yamamoto stopped dead. There hadn't been any activity in that town since Ichigo Kurosaki had lost his powers. For their to be a sudden influx of reiatsu…

"Call all captains and vice captains to the meeting room immediately!"

*Authors note*

Mk, so like it? Love it? Hate it? Just tell me what you think!

Sorry if they're a little OOC. I wanted to show how they mellowed out with age. So, is it worth continuing?

Rate/Review if you can! Thanks!


	2. Bittersweet Encounters

**Time**

Chapter 1: Bittersweet Encounters

**Warnings:** Rated T for violence, language, blood, (implied) character death, etc.

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT (AND MY OC'S)!

***random little rant/info thingy***

Mk, so my best friend reviewed the prequel of this story, and nearly murdered me at school yelling about 'cliffhangers' and 'killing me if I didn't finish,' so even if I DOUBT her ability to kill me, I don't doubt she'd be pissed enough to try so….yea, here's a new chappie then xD! ENJOY!

OH, and in this story (So far) a lot of the POV's will be from 3rd person, and a few reasons for that include

I'm trying out new writing styles

It helps to describe the characters without too much one-sidedness (is that a word? XD)

And I just wanted to try something different this time. I'll probably revert back to first person POV's, intentionally or otherwise. xD

ANYWAY! ENJOY! XD

***3****rd**** Person POV***

'_BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!'_

Ichigo woke up to the ringing of his alarm clock. He glared at the obnoxious little device before switching it off and pulling his pillow over his head to block out the early morning light. He started to drift off again when the pillow was suddenly pulled away from his face. Pale yellow sunlight stabbed his eyes as he gazed up at his wife, her hair falling over her face in dark, swirling curtains. She smirked and leaned down, brushing her lips against his.

"C'mon hun. It's morning. If you don't hurry you won't get to see the kids before they leave." She said. Ichigo groaned and sat up.

"Mk, I'll be down in a minute." He muttered as he stretched, his muscles stiff from sleep. Tatsuki nodded and walked out. Ichigo pushed the covers off and swung his legs off the bed. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. He pulled them on without thinking and sighed. He glanced around the room in search of his shoes.

The room itself was large. The walls were painted a warm cinnamon color, bringing out the tones in the hard-wood of the floor. The king-size bed had a crimson comforter on it and there was a large TV mounted on the wall across from the bed. There was a large dresser, a vanity, and a desk along the walls. There was a window behind the bed, letting sunlight filter into the room. Ichigo glanced around and pulled his sneakers from under the bed. He pulled them on and walked into the bathroom to grab a hairbrush. He glanced in the mirror and frowned slightly.

He hadn't changed much from 20 years ago. His eyes were still a deep brown, his hair still bright orange, and his signature scowl still a natural expression. The only real difference was in attitude. He was a lot calmer, easier to be around, and a more fun-loving person than he had been in his youth. This was partly due to his children and partly due to his age. He'd had 20 years of experience that he didn't have as a kid, and it showed in his actions and choices.

Ichigo sighed quietly and finished brushing his hair. He heard his wife yell and rolled his eyes before making his way downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to find Yukina shouldering her bag for school. Before he could say anything to her Senri noticed him.

"DADDY!" The boy yelled, running over and grabbing his leg. Ichigo smirked and scooped the child up.

"Hey kiddo." He said tiredly. Senri grinned.

"Daddy! Do you hafta go to work?" The boy asked, eyes curiously watching his fathers face. Ichigo sighed and smiled apologetically.

"Yea, sorry." The boy frowned but nodded. Just then Tatsuki wandered into the kitchen. She grabbed her bag and walked over to Ichigo, arms out. Ichigo handed Senri over and Tatsuki smiled. She leaned in and kissed him for a few moments before pulling away and starting towards the front door. Yukina walked over and gave him a quick hug before turning to follow her mother. Ichigo heard the front door close and frowned.

'Why am I so anxious?'

***Yukina's POV***

"Bye mom." I said, waving as my mother turned and walked down the street with Senri. I sighed and adjusted my bag before turning and walking in the direction of the school. I pulled out my headphones, unzipping my jacket to reach the inner pocket where I stored my I-Pod. Dad says that when he went to high school they wore uniforms. Not anymore. As long as you didn't dress like a total whore they didn't care what you wore. That's why I was wearing my black skinny-jeans, sleeveless Evanescence t-shirt, my black leather jacket, and my combat boots. I plugged my headphones in and turned on my I-Pod, blasting the song that came on at full volume. I continued walking, the occasional car cruising by. Sunlight blazed down and the sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue. Wispy clouds cruised in the soft breeze. After a few minutes I saw the school come into view and turned off my I-Pod, storing it back in my jacket. I heard the 10 minute bell ring and started to jog towards the doors. Suddenly I stopped, looking around.

'…what's that?' I wondered, feeling suddenly anxious as my feeling of being…watched grew. I looked over my shoulder, a flicker of movement catching my eye in the otherwise deserted courtyard. After a moment of total stillness I shrugged it off and ran up the stairs, jogging down the hallway and up the stairs to my classroom. I made it in with 5 minutes to spare. I sat down at my desk and turned to stare out the window. I turned around when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Sora." I said, unsurprised.

"Hey Yuki." He said, reaching up to brush strands of hair out of his eyes before dropping into the seat next to mine. Before either of us could say anything the teacher walked in.

"Yo! Mk, I'll take attendance and…" I tuned her out and turned to stare out the window again.

Sora was my 'uncles' son and my best friend. He was part Spanish, so he had inherited the dark brown hair, brown eyes, and cocoa-brown skin. He was quiet, smart, and strong.

He was also a great, devoted person.

Sora pulled me from my thoughts when he drug his desk over to mine. I looked at him questioningly. He smirked and sat down.

"You didn't hear a word she said, did you?" He asked, a Spanish edge to his otherwise flawless Japanese. I shrugged, showing it didn't matter to me. He rolled his eyes and pulled out worksheet, setting it between us. I glanced at the questions and groaned, allowing head to meet desk. Sora pulled me up gently by the hair and laughed quietly when I growled at him.

"C'mon, the sooner we finish the sooner you can kick Machi's ass." He said. I straightened up and grabbed the worksheet.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

***On the Rooftop at lunchtime***

"YU-CHAN! You can't DO that to people!" My friend, Ruka Takahashi, shouted angrily. I rolled my eyes as she turned to her twin brother, Reno.

"Tell her Re-chan!" She said. Reno glanced up at her, his dark hair framing his face. He wasn't a natural brunette, but he dyed his hair back in 6th grade because he hadn't liked his natural hair color that he'd inherited from his mother, Orthime Inoue, now Orthime Takahashi. The orange hair and grey eyes his sister was so proud of only made him self-conscious, so he'd dyed his hair and gotten dark-brown contacts.

Always trying to fit in.

I shook my head and tuned out Ruka's outraged shouting when Reno had ignored her request and looked over at Sora and Sasuke.

Sasuke Ishida was a quiet kid, and though he didn't talk much I still considered him a friend. He had dark black hair which fell in soft swirls near his ears. It was so black it took on a blue tint. His bright blue eyes were usually hidden by his glasses. He was smart, insightful, and a surprisingly strange kid.

Maybe that's why I liked him so much.

I frowned and stood up. Sora looked at me questioningly.

"I'll be back in a minute. Gotta run down to the library." He nodded and turned back to Sasuke as I walked towards the door to exit the roof. I made my way down the dim stairwell and through the deserted halls towards the library on the far side of the school. I turned to corner and was about to push the door open when I realized there was a large yellow sign covering the window.

'LIBRARY CLOSED FOR TESTING!' It proclaimed. I sighed and cursed under my breath, turning to walk back down the hall. I froze as I passed by the window, whirling around.

Kids filled the courtyard, laughed and talking happily. A light breeze blew through the trees, leaves dancing in the wind. The sun shone down in bright, warm rays. Everything was peaceful.

Aside from the dark cloud racing towards the school.

"What…!" I gasped, backing away from the window.

'_**BOOOOOM!**__'_

***Soul Society POV***

Head Captain Yamamoto stood before the 24 Captains and Vice-Captains before him. They all looked absolutely shocked, and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Captains Kuchiki, Hitsuguya, Zaraki, and Komamura will set out with vice-captains Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abari, Hisagi Shuuhei, Izuru Kira, Rangiku Matsumoto, 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame, and 5th seat Ayasegawa Yummichika to Karakura town to investigate the reiatsu levels we've detected. You'll leave immediately. DISMISSED!" He yelled. All the captains nodded stoically and walked out. The group that had been chosen assembled outside the meeting room and took off towards the Senkaimon in silence. Captain Hitsuguya was the first to speak.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Kurosaki?" He asked quietly. They all frowned, considering the chance that all this centered around the ex-substitute. After a moment Komamura spoke.

"We'll find out when we got to the World of the Living." He said quietly. No one said a word. When they got there the Senkaimon was already open. They didn't slow down, leaping through.

Little did they know what awaited them.

***Yukina's POV***

Pain.

I frowned and tried to sit up, agony ripping through me as my shoulder flared painfully. I hissed and opened my eyes, coughing as smoke seared my lungs. I looked around, eyes watering as I took in the rubble, the smoke, and the screaming echoing through the hole that had been blown in the wall next to me. I pulled myself up, frowning at the blood running down my arm and the bruises I could already see forming. I looked outside and sucked in a sharp breath.

People were running everywhere, screaming. Blood soaked the ground and bodies were scattered across the courtyard. Piles of rubble marked were the buildings had once stood, and I saw the red glow of fire in the distance. The sky was dark with smoke and God only knows what else. Suddenly I remembered the dark cloud that had rushed the school and took off running, pain forgotten.

Running towards the roof.

"Hah…hah….hah…" I panted as I bolted through the hallways and up the stairs, throwing the doors open and skidding to a stop. I wheeled around wildly, panting.

"SORA! SASUKE! RUKA! RENO!" I shouted desperately. I heard nothing but distant crashes and screams for a moment before I heard the Sora's choked reply.

"We're alright!" He coughed, pushing the rubble off and standing up. The others stood up shakily and walked over, flanking me.

We could only watch, stunned, as our world was dyed in blood.

***3****rd**** Person, with Ichigo***

Ichigo sat up in the half-light, glancing around as he pushed rubble off himself. He frowned as he took in the mildly familiar room, realizing it was his living room. Ichigo bolted upright, hissing in pain as his head throbbed painfully.

'What…?' He thought desperately. Suddenly he remembered the resounding 'boooooom' he'd last heard and jumped up, running towards what was left of his front door. He threw it open and raced outside. He froze, taking in the scene before him.

Bodies strewn everywhere. Blood everywhere, pooling in the streets and running in rivulets down the sidewalks. Screaming, filling the air with a cacophony of sound. Buildings reduced to rubble. People running in every direction.

Ichigo whirled and raced down the street towards his wife's dojo.

'Tatsuki..! Senri..! Yukina…!' He thought desperately as he sprinted towards what was left of 'Tatsuki's Dojo.' He bypassed the doors, choosing to sprint through the gaping hole in the wall.

"Tatsuki..? TATSUKI!" Ichigo shouted. He spun, trying to catch some sign of movement.

"Ichigo…!"

He raced through the door leading to the inner training area and dropped next to his wife, who was clinging to their crying son. He held her for a moment before pulling her to her feet.

"We've got to find Yukina!" He yelled over the din outside. She nodded and they took off, running back through the streets towards Karakura High. Senri was still crying. The school had just come into view when someone suddenly rose up in their path. They skid to a stop, eyes wide. The man blocking their path smiled, showing pointed teeth.

"Oh no, I can't have you dying." He said in a soothing voice, raising his arms above his head. Ichigo watched in horror as a gate he knew all to well rose up behind the man. "TATSUKI!" He yelled, watching as the doors opened. Tatsuki grabbed his hand. The door swung open completely, revealing the darkness beyond. Chains shot out of the gates, grabbing people and sucking them in. People screamed as they were ripped from their paths and into the gate, reaching blindly for anything to hold on to. Ichigo felt chains wrapping around his wrist and looked wildly at Tatsuki, watching helplessly as they wound around her waist. Suddenly they heard a shout.

"DADDY!" He looked up in horror to see his daughter racing towards them.

"YUKINA! TAKE YOUR BROTHER AND RUN!" He shouted at her. She froze for a moment before nodding and darting forward to grab her baby brother, grabbing onto a building nearby.

"DADDY! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?" She screamed. He was silent for a moment. Before he could answer the chains tightened, yanking both he and his wife towards the gates. The last thing he saw before the gates closed was his daughters desperate expression, her scream ringing in his ears.

*Authors Note*

Mk, so I know this chapter probably seemed kinda, rushed, but I needed it to seem like everything happened in the course of like, 10 minutes. Sorry.

Woohoo, new characters!

Just to clear things up:

**Reno Takahashi:**

Reno's Natural eye color is gray, and his natural hair color is orange. He uses brown contacts and dyes his hair because he hates how he looks. His twin sister is Ruka Takahashi and His mother is Orthime (last name WAS Inoue).

Reno's kinda a fun character. He's a serious kid, and most people don't notice him because he doesn't open up much. He's the younger twin by two minutes and 15 seconds, but he's FAR more mature than his 'older' sister. They're both 14, but their birthday is only 2 months after their childhood friends, Yukina.

**Ruka Takahashi:**

Ruka's eyes are gray and her hair is orange. Unlike her 'little' brother, she is proud of her individuality. She's Reno's twin sister, and Orthime's daughter.

She's kinda a kid. She's hyper and easily distracted, but severely over protective when it comes to her friends or family. She's immature most of the time, but she does have a serious side. She doesn't like to see people get hurt, so she always lectures Yukina when she gets in a fight. She and her brother have known Yukina since they were born.

**Sasuke Ishida:**

Sasuke's a cute one. He doesn't like to admit it, but he really cares for his friends. Especially Yukina. He has black, almost blue hair, and bright blue eyes. His hair goes just past his ears and curls around the edges, and he wears glasses. He doesn't know it, but he IS a Quincy.

Sasuke is a quiet, reserved kid. He was always a bit anti-social. Until Yukina forcibly DRAGGED him into the loop. Ever since he's hung out with her and her little group of friends. He doesn't want to admit it, but he does admire Yukina's personality. His father is Uryuu Ishida.

**Sora Yasutora**:

Sora is Chad's son. He is Yukina's best friend, and has been since practically birth. He is a day older than her. He is nearly 15, and is almost 6'0. He has dark, wavy brown hair that falls past his chin, brown eyes, and dark skin. He picked up Spanish from his father, so his Japanese has a Spanish accent to it. He is extremely strong, and absolutely loves Yukina, though he won't really admit it. He and Yukina were/are inseparable, but their little circle grew with the additions of Sasuke, Reno, Ruka, and a few other choice characters (to be introduced later). He actually enjoys his little group, and would do anything to protect them. He and Yukina are practically twins. They were even born on the same day. They are extremely close.


End file.
